We Got the Beat
We Got the Beat 'è una canzone delle ''Go-Go's cantata dalle Nuove Direzioni (prima che Blaine si unisse alle Nuove Direzioni e Santana fosse cacciata) nel primo episodio della terza stagione, Il pianoforte viola. Il Glee Club ha perso diversi membri dalla fine dell'anno scorso. Sam si è trasferito con la sua famiglia, Lauren ha mollato per timore di perdere la sua "ficaggine" e infine Quinn ha voltato decisamente pagina. Il professor Schuester porta in aula canto diversi pianoforte viola da riparare e chiede ai suoi ragazzi di cantare in pubblico ogni volta che troveranno uno di quei pianoforti, sperando di poter reclutare nuovi membri. Rachel arriva alla mensa e sprona i suoi compagni a cantare. Lei, Brittany e Santana hanno l'assolo, ma la canzone si rivelerà un completo disastro nonostante i loro sforzi avessero un buon fine. All'improvviso tutti cominciano a schiamazzare e Jacob grida "Lotta col cibo!". __TOC__ Testo della canzone '''Rachel: See the people walking down the street Fall in line just watching all their feet They don't know where they wanna go Rachel con le Nuove Direzioni: But they're walking in time They got the beat They got the beat They got the beat Yeah They got the beat Santana: All the kids just getting out of school They can't wait to hang out and be cool Hang around 'til quarter after twelve Santana con le Nuove Direzioni: That's when they fall in line They got the beat They got the beat Kids got the beat Yeah Kids got the beat Brittany: Go-go music really makes us dance Do the pony puts us in a trance Do the watusi just gives us a chance Brittany con le Nuove Direzioni: That's when we fall in line, 'cuz We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Yeah We got it Nuove Direzioni: We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Santana: Everybody, get on your feet (We got the beat) Brittany: We know you can dance to the beat (We got the beat) Rachel: Jumpin' get down (We got the beat) Rachel, Santana e Brittany: Round and round and round Whoooo! Brittany: We got the beat (We got the beat) We got the beat (We got the beat) Rachel: We got the beat Santana: We got the beat (We got the beat) Rachel: Whooo! We got the beat! Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni: We got the beat Curiosità *E' molto simile ad Empire State of Mind presente nella seconda stagione: **Tutte e due le esibizioni sono cantate fuori l'aula canto (Cortile/Mensa); **Rachel e Santana cantano un assolo nelle canzoni; **Le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono per reclutare nuovi membri (Sam e Sunshine/Sugar); **Qualcosa di inaspettato succede dopo la performance (Nessuno - eccetto Sam e Sunshine - si accorge della performance/Lotta col cibo); **Entrambe sono le prime canzoni cantate nelle relative stagioni. *Quando Puck sta facendo piegamenti sul tavolo, Sugar fa la sua prima apparizione, mentre è seduta e lo guarda. Molte persone avevano ipotizzato che Puck sarebbe stato l'interesse d'amore di Sugar, ma in Sì/No e Cuore si scopre che a lei piacciono Artie e Rory. *Chris Colfer si è fatto male al piede durante le prove. Errori *Le posizioni di Rachel, Santana e Brittany variano di continuo. Si ritrovano su tavoli in zone diverse della mensa e talvolta Rachel canta degli "Whoooo!" fuori dal testo. Galleria di foto WTheBeat.png Gotthebeat.png tumblr_lv454vxVNP1r72o9jo1_500.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce